Barney's Adventure Bus
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 2nd, 1997. Plot Cast Songs End Credits Music *The Wheels on the Bus *Our Friend BJ Had a Band *Castles So High *The Wheels on the Bus (cameo) *The Land of Make-Believe *The Wheels on the Bus (Finale) Trivia * Robert wears the same clothes from Stephen Gets Lots. And a short hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from The Music Video. And a little long hair. * Chip wear the same clothes from Let's Eat and A Scavenger Hunt. And a short hair. * The Season 4-6 Barney doll is the same from "Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "123 Learn". Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! # Barney Theme Song (Grownups for a Day!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Grown-Ups for a Day!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney End Credits (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # It's a Pretty day!!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Day at the Beach and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney It's a Beautiful Day (1997 version) (Clip from Help Pretect The Earth and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # We can have a make believe trip on the fish! (Clip and audio from May I Help You? and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # King and Queen (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Musical Castle and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Cowboy and Cowgirl (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Curtis is riding on a Truck! (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney comes to life (Barney's Adventure Bus!) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney The Land of Make-Believe (song) (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s Version) (Clip from I Love to Sing with Barney and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Laughing (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # It's A Flag! (Clip and audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # It's a Surprise for Jars! (Clip and audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) (Barney: No!) # Barney's Doctor's Office! (Clip and audio from A Picture of Health and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Let's Getting Start the Show for TV Studio! (Clip and audio from Rock with Barney and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney The Wheels on the Bus (1997 Version) (From Start to Finish) (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Amy says "Wait a Minute". (Clip from Rock with Barney! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Michael and Derek I can't open the Treasure Chest! (Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus and Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) (Stephen: Ha What Happen! Barney!)) # Hi Baby Bop and BJ (Barney's Adventure Bus!) (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Hurry! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney Let's Go on An Adventure (1997 version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # We can go to the school and see Mr. Boyd plaing piano! (Clip and audio from Classical Cleanup and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Angela will Blowing Horns!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Come Blow Your Horn! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney Happy Dancing (Barney's Adventure Bus!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation